¿Cita?
by DirtyMudkip
Summary: Un día caluroso, un compañero molesto y una chica que no quiere callarse. ¿Qué podría ir mal? En esta historia los personajes son humanos! Spova, tambien Gibotto. Talvez demasiado Gibotto.


Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, escribi esto para mi y para un amigo, y si a ustedes tambien les gusta, mejor :D

SECMHF Ya! obviamente no me pertenece.

* * *

Era un día de lo más bonito en Shuggazoom. Los pajaritos cantaban y había tanto sol que si uno no se ponía protector solar probablemente volvería con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Mientras que la mayoría de la gente aprovecharía la ocasión para tener un día divertido al aire libre, Sparks era diferente. Tenía planeado pasar el día tirado boca abajo en su cama, con todos los ventiladores que tenía en máximo. También hubiera sido bueno si su compañero de cuarto se hubiese quedado a abanicarlo, pero lo abandono para salir con su novio. Quien necesita a Gibson de todos modos.

Otto necesita a Gibson, obviamente. Pero ahora no era tiempo de deprimirse y pensar en su fallada vida amorosa. No cuando no había helado que comer. Tenía que admitirlo, desde que su amigo salía con Otto se sentía aun más solo. No que el mecánico le cayera mal ni nada, pero no podía evitar estar celoso. Y ahora ya había pensado en su vida amorosa, y ya se había deprimido. Día perfecto, arruinado.

Trato de convencerse de que no podía ser tan malo, y se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta la cocina y vio que Gibson le dejó una nota pegada al refrigerador. Decidió ignorarla, ya que honestamente no quería nada que ver con él por un buen rato. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una soda. Estaba a punto de beberla como un animal cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Y solo una persona que él conocía golpeaba tan fuerte. Dios, ¿Qué quería ella ahora?

Por un momento pensó hacerse el que no escuchaba, pero como los golpes no paraban terminó abriéndole por temor a que rompiera la puerta. Al verlo, Nova sonrió. "¡Buenos días, Sparky!"

Si Sparks estaba irritado, ahora había perdido la paciencia. "¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó, tratando de no cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Nova se aprovecho de su fuerza para correr a Sparks a un lado y meterse al departamento sin invitar. Miro a sus alrededores, examinando el lugar. "¿Ustedes no limpian o que?"

Si Nova no fuera chica y capaz de golpearle el triple de fuerte, ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe. ¿Quién se creía para meterse a su casa y criticarla? Además, ¡El desastre del sillón era culpa de Otto y Gibson, no suya!

Al notar que Sparks estaba unusualmente callado, Nova respondió su pregunta. "Vine porque Gibson me pidió que te saque a pasear un rato." Maldito Gibson, siempre tratando de arruinar su día. Ya tomaría su venganza, lo juraba. "Me dijo que te dejó una nota, pero como veo que sigues en ropa interior, no la viste."

Cierto. Estaba en ropa interior, con Nova en la misma habitación. Y ahora tenía que cambiarse, porque estaba seguro que lo arrastraría afuera así de ser necesario. Se podía decir que su humor estaba rápidamente descendiendo al centro de la tierra. Frustrado, entró a su cuarto y rápidamente se puso su ropa de siempre. Sin la chaqueta, claro. Moriría con eso puesto.

Nova esperó tranquila en la sala de estar, preguntándose porque le había hecho caso a Gibson en primer lugar. Probablemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y, por dentro, Sparks le caía bien. Aunque hoy parecía estar bastante malhumorado. Debía ser el calor.

Finalmente Sparks salió de su cuarto. "¿Y a donde planeas llevarme?" Usualmente hubiera sonreído, pero con este humor que tenía era imposible sentir otra cosa que fastidio.

"A comer helado. ¿Qué te parece?" A la mención del postre, su malhumor se fue casi completamente. Además, conocía a alguien más que le gustaba el helado tanto como a él. ¡La dulce venganza estaba cada vez más cerca!

Nova miró extrañada al cambio repentino de expresión de Sparks. Pero bueno, al menos ya no tenía esa cara de que se va a acabar el mundo por salir con ella.

El camino hacia la heladería fue un poco incomodo por decirlo así, ya que Sparks no prestaba atención a los intentos de Nova de empezar una conversación, y parecía estar planeando algo todo el camino. La rubia esperaba que no se tratara de alguna forma de vengarse de Gibson, ya que si arruinaba su cita con eso probablemente lo golpeara tan fuerte que lo mande a volar. Y sí, cita. Sparks no tenía porque saber, ¿No?

Siguieron caminando un rato, y finalmente llegaron a la heladería. Y justo como Sparks creía, Gibson estaba allí con Otto. Hora de empezar su plan maestro. Convenció a Nova de ir ella a comprar los helados, y se fue quejándose de que eso no era nada caballeroso. A que le importaba eso. Después de todo, no es que fuera una cita.

Nova fue al mostrador, sospechando de Sparks. No le gustaba nada como estaba mirando a Otto. ¿Talvez debería advertir a Gibson? No estaba demasiado lejos de ella, pero perdería su lugar en la fila si lo hacía. Tendría que confiar en Sparks esta vez. Despues de un rato, dejo el asunto por un momento y se concentró en recordar su orden y la de Sparks.

Volteó para ver que hacía el otro, y se enfureció rápidamente. Ahí estaba Sparks, sentado junto a Otto en la mesa, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, probablemente coqueteándole. Asique si iba a vengarse de Gibson. Se preparó para ir a darle el puñetazo de su vida, pero se contuvo al ver que Gibson probablemente iba a hacerlo el mismo. Sparks era realmente un idiota. Aprovecharse de la inocencia de Otto y de los celos de Gibson jamás saldría bien. A nadie le sorprendió que terminara con la cara llena de helado de chocolate.

Finalmente, Gibson terminó llevándose a Otto, a quien la situación al parecer le era muy cómica, a otro lugar y dejando a Sparks en manos de Nova, quien estaba tan enojada que podría quemar toda la ciudad.

"¡Se que no estás contento con nuestra cita!" Exclamó, ya no importándole el escándalo que estaban haciendo. "¡Pero no tienes que ir y arruinar la de los demás!"

"¡Pero no entiendes, es todo culpa suya!" Luego se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Cita?" Asique si era una cita. De todos modos, ¡Era culpa de Nova por no decirle antes! Su gloriosa venganza podría haber esperado.

"Ya se arruino de todos modos." Se sentó a su lado, ya un poco más calmada. Sparks sonrió, tratando de disculparse. Era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, de todos modos.

"¡Oye, hay más lugares aquí donde divertirse!" Nova pareció estar un poco más contenta ahora. "Si es una cita, definitivamente aun no termino." Y luego tomó su mano y empezó a caminar hacia quien sabe donde. Nova suspiró. Uno nunca sabe con este chico.


End file.
